la amiga de mamá
by emma crazy cullen
Summary: adaptacion de un cuento antonio hrd. estrella


La amiga de mamá

La recuerdo bien: Bella era ese tipo de colegiala que no podría describir a ciencia cierta, pues no se trataba de la adolescente que entraba a la pubertad y que llevara consigo la ternura e ingenuidad de la niña que no entiende nada; tampoco era la chica consciente de su cuerpo, de saberse mujer y lo mismo seducir a su compañero de clase que al maestro o inclusive al intruso prefecto. Así no era ella. Mirna, más bien, era una muchacha de escasos trece años con un andar grácil y cadencioso; con el morral desbordante de libros y desorden, con una piel canela de músculos firmes y torneados; con labios rojos, carnosos, delineados. Su espalda angosta de vértebras prominentes dignas de su cintura milimétrica y una cadera de ensueño que cargaba una nalgas redondas, firmes, perfectas. Lo adivinas lector, desde aquellos años se presentaba en mí un tropel de sangre, sudor y deseos de ella.

Ahora que soy Lic. Edward Anthony cullen, economista, prominente empresario, influyente político, catedrático universitario, pienso que había nada más hermoso que soñar con ella. A veces besándola en las escaleras de la escuela, otras veces cerca de su casa, y qué decir en mi propia recámara, bajo mis sábanas.

Te imaginas esas noches lluviosas en que escuchas las gotas estrellarse contra tu ventana y tú estás debajo de las cobijas saboreando los besoso salados de tu almohada, creyendo que ésta era el cuerpo de ella, y te agarras y te aferras a esa figura imaginaria como a la vida misma. Afuera, el frío y la humedad. Adentro, el calor y la humedad.

Desgraciadamente, esos sueños eran irrumpidos abruptamente cuando mi madre me despertaba con el alba. Cuando volvía a la realidad, yo sabía que Bella tarde o temprano se entregaría a mí. El futuro sería muy fácil: nos amaríamos en secreto en mi cuarto, con el pretexto de las tareas, la llevaría a su casa al anochecer y así pasarían los años. Más perfecto aún: ella abandonaría sus estudios una vez terminada la secundaria y esperaría a que yo obtuviera un título universitario para casarnos. Todo era exacto. Ahora sólo restaba enamorarla, aunque para ello tuviera que leer el Manual del seductor. De acuerdo con este texto, el primer paso era mostrar indiferencia; después tendría que hacerle ver que yo era el mejor estudiante, el más guapo y perfecto deportista, lo cual así era; y por último fumaría ante ella para demostrarle mi madurez. Seguí esos tres pasos durante los tres años de secundaria. Lamentablemente sucedió lo contrario: mi indiferencia era tal que ella podía advertir que yo la observaba en todo momento para ver si en una de esas volteaba a mírame; el espejo también me traicionaría pues los barros juveniles en la cara eran lo más cercano a los personajes monstruosos de las series televisivas; el cigarro, lejos de hacerme ver maduro, me valió dos suspensiones temporales por faltas al reglamento escolar.  
>En pocas palabras, había empezado al revés La desgracia principal consistió en que se fueron imperceptiblemente mis tres años de oportunidad.<p>

Perdí su rastro y al año siguiente ingresé al bachillerato. Sin embargo, y casi al término de la prepa, llegó el milagro en voz de mi madre.  
>-Conocí a una ex compañera tuya en mi curso.<br>-¿Quién es ella?- pregunté suponiendo que se trataría de cualquier insignificante alumna.  
>- Bella -me contestó con una risa cómplice y los ojos brillosos de aquella que lo puede suponer todo.<p>

Así llegó mi ansiada oportunidad. Ahora sólo restaría pedirle a mi madre que la llevara a casa a tomar un café, a ver una película e la televisión, o lo que fuera, siempre y cuando me la pusiera al alcance. Y así fue. A la semana Bella entró a la casa. Al observarla llegar desde la ventana de mi cuarto, lo primero que vino a mí no fue un suspiro ni tampoco una ilusión; más bien sentí que mi sangre corría más rápido por mi cuerpo, como si un enorme ejercito de hormigas ascendiera por cada una de mis venas. La respuesta no se dejó esperar y llegué a la erección más firme y permanente de que tenga memoria.

La vi entrar por el zaguán. Llevaba una falda corta que dejaba ver sus piernas canela. La blusa blanca contrastaba con el color cobrizo de su piel y con el rojo fuego de sus labios que habían sido finamente retocados.  
>Bajé corriendo a recibirla y no advertí que mi pantalón se estaba mojando a causa de la pasión que ya se desbordaba por mi atributo.<p>

Pregunté a mi madre dónde se habían conocido -lo cual por supuesto ya sabía- para iniciar la conversación. Después de obtener la respuesta necesaria, mi madre se fue a preparar palomitas para nuestra función de cine en la tele. Vimos una película aterrorizadora cuyo tema era la castración carnal y psicológica.  
>Mamá se empezó a dormir en una forma inesperada. Yo le susurré al oído una pregunta obvia: ¿estás dormida? Al darnos cuenta de que ya no contestaba (¡que raro!), Bella se empezó a poner nerviosa y sudorosa de miedo. Lo advertí y creí que eso era algo natural al sentarse junto a un muchacho tan apuesto y sensual como lo era en aquellos años.<p>

Convencí a Bella de que estaríamos más a gusto si subíamos a mi recámara y escuchábamos algunos discos, entre otros baladistas igualmente ridículos; y funcionó: en unos minutos estábamos tomados de la mano mirándonos intensamente, como si atrás de las pupilas se descubrieran paisajes insólitos, como si el cielo y el mar estuvieran en planos invertidos y la poesía no fuera otra cosa que nuestro silencio.

Besé su boca e intercambiamos saliva a través de dos lenguas que parecían un par de peces guerreros que entrelazan su aspereza y humedad sin descanso. Metí mi nariz en sus fosas nasales y rocé con mis dedos índices sus pezones firmes, al tiempo en que ella acariciaba lo que tú ya sabes. Empezaron a desplomarse nuestras prendas y prendidos nuestros cuerpos empezaron a frotarse ininterrumpidamente y aceleradamente hasta que no hubo más remedio. Allí recibí el primer golpe a mi machismo: para Bella ésta no era su primera vez. Y quizá por ello en los sucesivos encuentros que tuvimos, advertí si maestría en el arte bello de amar.

Meses después un día dejó de acudir a nuestra casa. Tras semanas enteras de buscarla, la encontré y recibí el castigo más grande a mi virilidad en sus palabras:  
>-Oye Edward, ya no soporto más. Tengo que decírtelo.<br>Asustado, le pregunté cuál era el motivo de su rostro angustiado. Y entonces lo dijo:  
>-Yo tengo esposo y me escapo por las tardes porque tu mamá me paga, ay cómo te explicaría, mmm... pues para hacerte hombrecito.<br>Continuó, pero ya con desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>-Lo peor es que me gustas y te estoy empezando a amar, pero no podía vivir con un niñote, tonto y maniatado como tú. Ve mi desgracia: a los dieciséis le estoy ayudando con los gastos a mi esposo que trabaja como herrero y que abandonó sus estudios porque lo obligó mi papá, cuando le dije lo que había pasado. Tú me entiendes...<p>

Nunca más la volví a ver. Y hoy que estoy a punto de cumplir los 40 años, me pregunto por qué, después de mis matrimonios fracasados y en vísperas de contraer nuevas nupcias con Tania, todavía tengo que saber si porfin esta vez mamá estará de acuerdo.


End file.
